1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver employing a V chip system and a method of displaying rating information in the television receiver employing the V chip system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the United States, a V chip system has been introduced in order to automatically make it impossible to view programs which parents do not desire their children to view. Also in Japan, the introduction of the V chip system is being examined.
In the V chip system, ratings such as xe2x80x9cviolentxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csexualxe2x80x9d are respectively given to television programs, and the program to be broadcast as well as rating information relating to the program to be broadcast is sent out. Currently, the rating information is sent out utilizing a vertical blanking period of a video signal. On the other hand, a V chip for identifying ratings is incorporated into a television receiver, to automatically make it impossible to view programs respectively having ratings designated by the parents.
That is, the television receiver employing the V chip system is provided with means for identifying a rating on the basis of rating information sent with a program accompanied by the rating information, means for causing parents to set such a rating that a program having the rating is to be inhibited from being viewed by their children, and means for inhibiting the program having the rating set by the parents from being broadcast in addition to a normal television receiver.
In the television receiver employing the V chip system, it is convenient to allow a user to know a rating for a selected program. Further, it is convenient to allow the user to collectively know ratings for programs currently being broadcast, respectively, on channels because the user can select the program also in consideration of the rating.
An object of the present invention is to provide a television receiver employing a V chip system in which a user can know a rating for a selected program, and a method of displaying rating information in the television receiver employing a V chip system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a television receiver employing a V chip system in which a user can collectively know ratings for programs currently being broadcast, respectively, on channels, and a method of displaying rating information in the television receiver employing a V chip system.
A method of displaying rating information in a first television receiver employing a V chip system according to the present invention is characterized by comprising the steps of tuning in to a designated channel when a program selecting operation is performed, and acquiring rating information; and displaying the acquired rating information, together with a program image obtained by the tuning, on a display device.
A method of displaying rating information in a second television receiver employing a V chip system according to the present invention is characterized by comprising the steps of causing a user to enter a rating list display command; successively tuning in to receivable channels when the rating list display command is entered, acquiring rating information relating to a program currently being broadcast on each of the receivable channels, and storing the rating information for each of the channels in a storage device; and displaying, after the acquisition of the rating information for all the receivable channels is terminated, a rating list screen comprising each of the receivable channels and a rating for the program currently being broadcast on the channel on a display device.
A first television receiver employing a V-chip system according to the present invention is characterized by comprising means for tuning in to a designated channel when a program selecting operation is performed, and acquiring rating information; and means for displaying the acquired rating information, together with a program image obtained by the tuning, on a display device.
A second television receiver employing a V chip system according to the present invention is characterized by comprising means for causing a user to enter a rating list display command; means for successively tuning in to receivable channels when the rating list display command is entered, acquiring rating information relating to a program currently being broadcast on each of the receivable channels, and storing the rating information for each of the channels in a storage device; and means for displaying on a display device, after the acquisition of the rating information for all the receivable channels is terminated, a rating list screen comprising each of the receivable channels and a rating for the program currently being broadcast on the channel.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.